Hitchiking
by BoundLight
Summary: It's late at night and Castiel has no where to go, so he decides to just walk along a road in the forest. Then the Winchester's find him. Terrible summary. Dean/Cas.


This story has been kicking around in my head for a while. I decided to let it out.

* * *

There were no stops for a long while. The map showed nothing but forests; no turn offs, no small towns, nothing. Dean cracked his neck and popped in a cassette cranking it all the way up.

Sam jerked awake. "Jesus Christ you bastard!"

Dean grinned and pointed at his ears, shaking his head. "What was that?"

Sam glowered.

"Want me to fall asleep and go careening into a tree? You better hope we both die, cause if my car goes through that, I am coming after you."

Sam sighed and turned the music down. "Fine. I'll stay up with you; but I get my own room where ever we stop."

"Picky picky."

"Shove it."

* * *

The rain had stopped sometime ago, but the road still reflected darkly in the moonlight.

Castiel watched the sky as his feet guided him down the winding road. His search for God was turning up nothing, and he was tired of looking. He needed a break; a break from the heart ache, a break from the loss. He considered calling the Winchesters, but he knew if he didn't have any solid facts or leads they wouldn't want to see him.

It was hard being all alone in the world. He was used to having a large family who loved him unconditionally, and now… there was nothing. It made something in his chest go cold at the thought.

There was a loud cry from deep in the woods beside him. Castiel paused and looked. He saw nothing but the forest. He looked deeper, and saw a raccoon watching him from a low tree branch.

Life in the night was so interesting. All the animals that slept during the day coming out to venture while the rest of the world slept. There was a soft sound above, and his eyes followed the path of a dusty owl, flying soundlessly on soft wings. He smiled.

A light cut across the road, drawing his attention to a bright blue minivan. After walking for so long in the darkness, the brightness of the artificial light hurt his eyes.

The car slowed when it saw him. Castiel could see the young woman eyeing him worriedly, her suspicion covering her like a cloud. Then she hit the gas and sped away, sending up a wave of fallen leaves in her wake.

Castiel closed his eyes happily; the smell of wet leaves, and the freshness of the forest washing over him. This was peace.

The moon hung high in the sky, its light obscured by clouds. The chill of the evening was starting to soak through his trench and down through his jacket and shirt. His skin was rising in bumps, and occasionally he'd shudder.

Castiel frowned. He was above this. He shook out his arms, and defiantly moved forward, daring his vessel's body to protest.

He was rounding another bend when he heard a low growl coming up behind him. Castiel stopped and watched as another light hit the trees, slowly tracing round as the large semi-truck turned.

Castiel watched as the truck driver saw him, the same suspicion clouding his eyes. The angel was surprised when the driver slowed, and stopped. A window lowered, and the man leaned over, a strange grin on his face. "Well hey there. Aren't you a pretty one."

Castiel's head fell to the side. "A pretty what?"

The man laughed. "And funny too. How about you hop on up here. You and I could have a good time."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "You do not know me. Why would we have a good time?"

The man pushed the passenger door open. "Listen blue eyes, just climb up here, and we can talk about it all night."

Castiel worried his lip. He couldn't see a reason not to, and the cab looked warm. He took a step forward, his hand coming up to hold the door, when another light cut across the woods.

* * *

Dean yawned. Sam punched him. "Pay attention. The road's damp, you can't just ignore it."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to my girl."

A ballad started to play. Dean glared, fighting the need to fidget.

He rounded a corner, and he saw a semi resting on the side of the road, orange caution lights flashing. Light spilled onto the side road, revealing a young man about to step into the cab. Dean elbowed Sam. "Looks like _somebody's _about to get lucky."

"Come on, Dean. Don't be so dirty. Maybe the trucker's just giving him a ride."

"Oh, someone's getting ridden tonight I'm sure."

With a grin Dean turned back to the road. From this distance the man looked good. He was wearing a bulky coat, but it was clear he was nice and lean. He had dark black hair that almost looked invisible against the dark forest backdrop, and with the light shining on him, he almost seemed to glow. The man turned to look at him and bright blue eyes met green.

Dean slammed on the brakes; the Impala skidded to a halt, right behind the semi.

Sam was instantly wide awake, gripping the dash tightly. "What the _fuck_, Dean?"

Dean was already out the door. He quickly rushed past the cargo and up to the cab, grabbing Castiel's arm and pulling him back.

The driver glared. "Hey buddy, we were talking."

"Yeah, well now you're done. Come on, Cas."

He slammed the door in the drivers face, and tugged Castiel along behind him.

"What the hell were you doing, Cas?"

The angel looked back at the semi. The driver seemed very angry as he fired up his engine and took off down the road. "He wanted me to get in so we could talk."

Dean rounded on Castiel. "No, Cas. He wanted _you_."

Castiel's head tilted in confusion. "Yes. He said it would be a 'good time.' He seemed fairly certain we would get along well."

Dean's eyes closed, and his jaw clenched. His hands gripped Castiel tightly. "No Cas. He wanted to _fuck_ you."

Castiel's eyes widened. "Why would he want to do that?"

Dean opened his eyes. Castiel looked so innocent framed in the Impala's headlights; he honestly didn't know.

Dean sighed, his hands running down Castiel's jacket, straightening his clothing, adjusting his tie, buttoning the top of his shirt. Every part of the angel felt cold. Dean frowned. "How long have you been walking out here, Cas?"

Castiel was confused by the subject change. He looked down at himself, and at Dean's hands. "Six hours or so. Why does it matter?"

It was Dean's turn to be confused. "Six hours? You didn't have anything to do?"

Castiel ducked his head, that same heavy feeling returning as he thought about his father, his family, and how lost he felt. "I had no where else to go."

That was not what Dean was expecting. He was expecting some deeper angelic problem in the woods or something. This answer felt darker. Dean's heart clenched. He didn't want his angel to feel that kind of pain. His hand swept up under Castiel's chin, lifting until the angel had no where to look but him. "You should have called me, Cas."

"But I had no leads or answers."

Dean moved forward, his arms wrapping around Castiel tightly, one hand coming up to grip the base of his neck, the other wrapping around his waist. Their lips met in a chaste kiss before Dean tucked Castiel's head against him. "Sam 'n I are your family now, Cas. You don't need excuses to be with us."

Castiel's heart fluttered, his lips buzzed, and for the first time in a long time he felt warm.

The Impala's door banged open loudly as Sam stepped into the night. "If you lovebirds are done, we still have a long way to go."

Dean's head jerked up, and he grinned at Sam before slowly disentangling himself. "Right. Well Sammy, you can jump in back and get your beauty sleep, Cas'll keep me up."

Sam shuffled into the back and immediately fell asleep, snoring gently. Castiel closed the passenger door as Dean put the car into gear and turned the music down. As the Impala gently took off down the road Dean's hand reached out and found the angel's. He tugged Castiel close, and whispered. "It's up to you to keep me awake, Cas. How about you tell me what you and that trucker were going to talk about."

* * *

Reviews are a many splendid thing.


End file.
